


Mine

by heeroluva



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan to make Arthur jealous works a little too well. Merlin's not complainging. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).



> First Merlin fic. Written for [](http://solarbaby614.livejournal.com/profile)[**solarbaby614**](http://solarbaby614.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://solarbaby614.livejournal.com/88787.html?thread=329939#t329939). All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Arthur didn’t like the looks that Merlin was shooting his new knight, Lancelot, didn’t like the fact that the lustful looks when Merlin thought no one was looking were directed at someone that wasn’t him. Arthur couldn’t really blame him though as the other man had turned even his eyes, but at least Arthur had the decency to not ogle him in public.

When Lancelot rose to leave from the feast, Merlin followed shortly after despite not being dismissed. Begging his leave from his father, Arthur quickly exited, intent on his course. Merlin was _his_ , and he wasn’t going to let some lowly knight have him, particularly without his say so. However if anyone had dared asked for such a thing, Arthur would have knocked their teeth out.

Turning a corner he saw Merlin slip into a shadowed alcove, and with a growl, ran forward, intent on ripping him away from Lancelot. However, he was shocked when he had Merlin pinned against the wall, his thin wrists held tightly in his hands and no sight of his wayward knight.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, tugging ineffectively at his wrists. “Let me go,” he demanded. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing, sneaking out of the hall like that.”

“What?” Merlin asked in confusion.

Arthur could almost believe it. Almost. “Don’t play coy with me. I’ve seen how you’ve looked at him. Know that you were following him. Were you meeting here? Going for a quick and dirty _fuck_ in a dark corner?”

Merlin’s eyes were so wide that that the whites were visible even in darkness of the alcove, and he shook his head violently in denial.

Ignoring it, Arthur crowded him farther slipping his leg between spread thighs, pressing against sensitive flesh as he pushed Merlin’s hands easily against the wall above his head while the other fisted his hair, pulling him in for a punishing kiss.

When Arthur finally pulled back they were both panting, and he smugly noted the dazed look and dilated eyes over which long lashes curled.

“You’re mine, Merlin,” Arthur growled against his lips, tugging sharply at the sensitive skin there. “Say it,” he demanded. Merlin whimpered, a lovely sound, as he ground against Arthur’s leg, seeking friction, but Arthur pressed forward, stilling his movement. Dropping his mouth to Merlin’s neck, he sucked hard, pulling blood to the surface, nipping at screaming nerves, leaving a mark for all to see.

“Yes, Arthur, sire, anything. I’m yours. Please!” Merlin begged so prettily, squirming desperately.

“If I knew all it took was taking you to my bed to get you to address me with the proper amount of respect, I would have done this ages ago,” Arthur said, as he tugged at the binding to both their breaches.

“This feels a lot like a wall to me,” Merlin snarked back between pants and signs of pleasure.

Arthur bared his teeth, at the words. “Perhaps I spoke to soon. Maybe a punishment is in order.” Arthur’s fist closed around both their freed cocks, and he was unsure if Merlin’s whine was in response to his words or his touch or both. Stroking both their cocks, he panted in Merlin’s ear. “Would you like that? Do you want me to spank your buttocks until they’re red and hot, till you can’t sit without being reminded of me, of my hands on you, of my cock is your arse?”

Arthur took the full body shudder and the sudden spill of wetness against his fingers as a yes, and at the thought quickly found his own orgasm, slumping against Merlin as his knees threatened to buckle.

Neither noticed Lancelot quietly sneaking away, a please grin spread across his face.


End file.
